jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrin Sha
Ferrin Sha The Ferrin Sha* is a Heavy Battlecruiser currently serving in the Ossus Navy. She's the first and only ship of her class, and encompasses many of the latest technological advancements. Background ---- Design and Manufacturing The Ferrin Sha was designed on Ossus by leading Ysanna shipwrights, and Master Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick, with much of the shipbuilding actually taking place in the Corellian sector due to Ossus' shipyards not being operation at the time of construction. The ship was designed to house many of the latest technological advancements, and encompass as many roles as possible. As such, the Ferrin Sha is able to match and surpass the power of the largest Super-Star Destroyers, while maintaining a form factor not much larger than an Allegiance Class Star Destroyer. In addition, because of the advanced nature of the ship's systems, the required crew is less than that of an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, with a total capacity barely exceeding the ISD's. When the design stage was started and underway, regulations at the time permitted forces around the galaxy to have substantial fleets to protect the worlds to which they were assigned. The Ferrin Sha was designed to encompass many roles and enough firepower to keep trouble far enough away, essentially be a fleet unto itself. Included in the arsenal was a coaxial superlaser that could rival the Eclipse-class weapon system. Later on in the design phase, however, superlasers were banned. The regulation sent galaxy wide stated that ship with them already installed could keep them, but they had to be shut down permanently, ships being built after the regulation's passing were not allowed to have them. The design team decided to keep going with the orignal plan, agreeing that it would be a waste of time and effort to redesign the ship to account for this order. Later, still, just as the Ferrin Sha was about to be completed, another regulation was passed that stipulated that fleets should be no larger than 24 combat ships, with a 36 fighter complement, and that there should be no more than 3 under the command of any person, depending on certain circumstances. Thus the emphasis upon the Ferrin Sha shifted slightly from a single multi-role ship able to support much larger fleets, to becoming a one ship fleet. Fortunately, this presented no change in the design what-so-ever, as the ship was designed to be versitile enough to handle many a situation, this one included. The ship plans were then secretly sent to the CEC for construction, due to Ossus' shipyards not being online, and that the CEC at that time was the sole manufacturer of some of the systems required on the ship, not the least of which was the powerplant, which allowed for the ship to take on a smaller size. Many of the rest of the systems, mostly computer and sensor systems, were developed back on Ossus. Trials and Operational Service Upon completion, the Ferrin Sha traveled back to the Adega system and underwent a final refit to integrate every last ship system. When that was complete, the Ferrin Sha went out on trial runs to test it's weapons. All the trials were surprisingly successful, if not flawless. The first real test of the ships mettle was a skirmish in orbit of Bothawui, where it went up against a Nebula Class Star Destroyer with quantum-crystalline armor, much like what plates several parts of the Ferrin Sha. Neither ship suffered any damage what-so-ever, as the engagement had ended before either ship could really do anything. Before, during and since then, the Ferrin Sha has served as Master Riddick's flagship. Vitals ---- :Ferrin Sha ::Class: Ferrin Sha :Engines: ::4 Primary ::10 Secondary :Hyperdrive: ::Class 0.125 ::Backup Class 0.25 :Power: ::8.0 x 10^26 W (standard operating power) :Length: ::2.5 Miles ::4 Kilometers :Consumables: ::Up to 10 years. :Crew / compliment: ::25,000 Crew ::2,500 Gunners ::10,000 Troops ::2,000 Passengers ::39,500 People total :Compliment: ::5 Wings (X-wings, E-wings, etc) ::1 E-Wing, belonging to Master Riddick ::361 fighters in all :Cargo capacity: ::10,000+ metric tons :Armaments: ::1 Coaxial Superlaser ::5 Heavy Trinity Cannons ::14 Medium Trinity Cannons ::55 Light Trinity Cannons ::120 Turbolaser Cannons ::80 Ion Canons ::400 Point-defense laser cannons ::20 Missile/torpedo tubes (configured to use any missile/torpedo, including HPWLS) ::12 Tractor beam projectors ::4 Mine Launchers ::1 Gravity Well :Shielding: ::Multi-level, rotational, plus redundant system, and 2 layers of molecular bonded armor :Countermeasures: ::Therm-optic and energy cloaking, EMP generator, sensor jamming / masking systems, De-ionizing and degaussing (anti-magnet) systems, Anti-concussion field generators :Other systems: ::HoloNet and subspace transceivers, Holosuites, Teleportation systems, Draydax multi-mode / multi-state sensor system, state-of-the-art computer systems, shipboard AI (Named "Solaris"), LaGrange targeting systems (upgraded), CGT sensors (for other cloaked ships), AEGIS Fleet-wide systems. :Roles: ::Command ship, heavy cruiser, communications, armed escort, scouting, planetary defense and offense, close support, anti-defense, diplomatic. Trivia ---- The name of the ship was inspired by the Ferin Sha battlegroup from Relic's award winning game Homeworld 2, which was commanded by Captain Soban, leader of K'iith Soban. The story line of Homeworld basically holds that the Hiigarans were exiled long ago, but returned home only to find that they were once again threatened on their own turf. The Hiigarans get help from other friendly forces, which include ships and supplies and able to beat back the enemy forces called the Vayger. Another point from the Homeworld series, is that the Hiigaran ships were noted as being more versatile, yet slower that those of the Vayger. The ship as it is depicted was designed by Renderosity member Skynet3020 (still looking for a real name.) The ship's name can be spelled either as Ferrin Sha or Farrin Shaa, the latter being the most often used in the JvS game, the former being closer to the Homeworld spelling. Category:Ships